


I'll carry it!

by CosMoe



Series: Ficlets [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid argue about who's supposed to carry a table from the van to their new home.Both have reasons to better get help with it.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I'll carry it!

“I’ll carry it,” Hiccup said and took one leg of the table which Astrid tried to get out of the van.

“No, Hiccup, that’s okay. I should help at least a little. I can’t let you handle the move alone,” Astrid replied and repeatedly tried to get hold of the table plate, but her belly was in the way.

“You’re pregnant, hun. I should carry it,” Hiccup sighed and lovingly looked at his girlfriend.

“I know, but the table isn’t too heavy. And you've been putting weight on your prosthesis all day. Your stump must really hurt by now,” Astrid replied and also took one of the table legs.

“Yeah, I’m a little tired, but you shouldn’t make such an effort. We don’t want you to get into early labour!”

And while Hiccup and Astrid both argued between softly placed kisses, who was supposed to carry the table, Snotlout and Tuffnut climbed into the van.

“You know what guys? Go to make up the bed. _We’ll _carry it!”__


End file.
